The invention relates to a "quiet-operating" valve construction, as for use in conjunction with throttling elements of a reducing valve.
Pat. No. 3,802,537 (White) describes a noise-reducing valve construction wherein an inner conduit tube is provided with a longitudinal array of closely spaced jet ports, some or all of which will be called upon to carry fluid flow from the valve inlet (at one end of the tube) to an outlet which surrounds and envelops all of the jet ports, depending upon the axial positioning of a piston-valve member (or poppet) which is guided by the bore of the tube and which determines how many of the jet ports are to carry flow between the inlet and the outlet of the valve. For high pressure differences across the conduit, noise-producing turbulence will occur at jet-port discharge toward the outlet, were it not for the inventor's provision of plural enveloping wire-mesh screens, to produce a gradual frictional reduction in the pressure gradient between the inlet and the outlet of the valve. Various embodiments are disclosed.
The White patent configuration does not lend itself to small-scale construction, nor to the economy of pressure-reducing formations which must be observed for valves of indicated character, which illustratively may have a valve-body bore of 3/16-inch diameter, with overall body limitations in the order of one inch outer diameter and a half-inch thickness.